A Dressing Down
by Rhasa aka Sarah
Summary: Alec is becoming a big problem for Max. This is how she handles him.


Title: A Dressing Down

Author: Rhasa

Rating: M (for adult themes)

Archive: No

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to Cameron, Eglee and Fox and are used without permission. No infringement is intended. No money is being made.

A Dressing Down

By Rhasa

"Yeah, well it's because of you and your incompetencies that we're nearly losing this war. What Max was thinking when she put you in charge, I'll never know. Joshua should have never let you out of the basement! You should have fried right up with the rest of 'em."

"Alec! My office. NOW!" Max roared.

God when had things got so out of hand? One minute he had been standing there calmly offering suggestions about TC work details, and the next he was screaming like some banshee, throwing his arms around, ignoring the sound of pounding blood in his ears and the spittle flying out of his mouth as fast as his hurtful words.

Damn.

He looked over at Max. Never before had he seen her more angry.

Nausea began to rise up in his stomach, overtaking his racing heart. The realisation of what he had just done made him sick. No less than a dozen pairs of unbelieving and angry eyes were trained on him. Obviously, they were as shocked as he was with his outburst. But they were nothing compared to the look of dispair he found in the small dark eyes of the anomaly in front of him.

In layman's terms he had torn Dix 'a new one'. And he hadn't held back either. All the cuss words, belittling remarks, derogatory statements and insults that he had perfected as a unit leader, had somehow surfaced again after years of dormancy, only to be shot in Dix's direction. Frankly, before a couple of minutes ago, Alec wouldn't have thought that he still had the power of destroying another by words alone.

Shit.

He felt like an utter and complete heel.

He didn't really know what was wrong with him, but he knew he shouldn't have blown up at Dix like he did. It wasn't Dix's fault that there had been seven perimeter breaches in ten days. Dix was working just as hard as the rest of them to secure Terminal City, a point that Mole emphasised. The fact that Dix was Alec's friend was pointed out by Joshua. But Max's assertion that sentry duty was not the sole responsibility of Dix that she, Mole, Kyra, Luke, Travis and he himself were jointly responsible for ensuring TCs stronghold, didn't matter to Alec at all.

Alec sighed and shuffled a little on his feet. Frankly, he felt ashamed of himself. Had he really just said they would have been better off if Dix had died when Manticore burnt down?

He looked down at his feet, sighed again and looked up into Dix's eyes. It was time to stand up and be a man. "Look man, I'm sor-" he began.

But Max's angry words cut him off. "Alec, I said "now"."

He could tell from the sound of her voice that he was in for a royal dressing down and to be honest he knew he deserved it.

Feeling very much like the little boy sent to the captain's office, he sheepishly followed her into the room that served as the office for Terminal City's commander in chief – just off to the right of the command centre – lagging behind not looking forward to the inevitable.

He closed the door behind him slowly, using the few seconds it took him to do so to compose and steady himself against the onslaught and tirade that he knew was to follow. He knew the routine. This was the third time this week that Max has had to have a little 'talk' with him.

He was somewhat half expecting a right hook to catch him in the jaw as he turned round to face his leader, which is why he was surprised to see her standing in front of her desk slightly shaking her head in disbelief. Maybe he would escape this relatively unscathed.

"Max-" he began.

She held up her hand to stop him outright. "Save it. An apology is not what is needed to fix it _this_ time. Besides it's not me you should be apologising to."

"That's just what I was trying to do before you-"

"No," she yelled. "You will not get away with another 'hey-man-I'm-sorry. Don't-know-what-got-into-me. We're-still-buds-right? Friendly-punch-on-the-arm-slap-on-the-back-pathetic-excuse for an apology."

Alec tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. She was right; that line was getting rather old especially after all the use it got over the past few weeks.

Max watched him intently for a moment. Alec, thinking that she was no doubt formulating some sort of unpleasant form of reprimand, squirmed on the spot. She stood there looking at him with such disappointment in her eyes that Alec couldn't help but feel extremely remorseful and somewhat ashamed.

Never really being a patient man, Alec caved after a few minutes of silent scrutiny.

"Max, not to be a glutton for punishment or anything, but are you gonna let me have it any time soon?"

Her eyes, which had darted off to the closed door on her left, swung quickly back to meet his. "Take off your clothes." She ordered in a clipped voice.

Had he just heard right? "What?" he asked.

"Take off your clothes," she repeated as she reached for the hem of her shirt.

Clearly confused, Alec mumbled "Ah…ummm… " his voice quivering as he watched her strip off her tee.

She threw the garment onto the chair behind her desk. "Let's get this bitch over with."

"You wanna fight me?" he asked in both confusion and pleasant surprise. Okay, so Max could kick ass in more ways than one. Maybe a sparring session would do him some good.

Ignoring him, Max continued to strip off her singlet to reveal a black cotton bra, before reaching for the button on her jeans. Alec, watching in disbelief, swallowed the lump that had once again formed in his throat. "I guess not," he whispered nervously.

Max sighed heavily with frustration and impatience. "Get em' off, Alec. Before I change my mind."

Alec stood rock still. "M-Max, I don't understand."

She sighed again and then threw a nod off to her right. "See that wall there?"

Alec followed her gaze over to Terminal City's 'operations' wall.

"If you get up real close you can see that there are approximately thirty-eight problems we have identified that need solving in order to keep us alive in Terminal City. Thirty-eight, Alec – food, water, power, medical supplies, accommodation, tryptophan, heat cycles, White, Seattle PD, National Guard – all problems; big problems. And they're just those that we have prioritised. Thirty-eight problems. I don't need _you_ to be problem number thirty-nine."

Alec threw her a look that said_ I still don't get it_.

Max, sighed and knowing just how dense he could be sometimes, decided to spell it out for him. "I need solutions, Alec. Not problems. You, and your behaviour of late, are becoming a problem."

Alec stepped forward a little. "Max, I'm sorry about Dix-" he pleaded.

Max held up her hand, indicating she wasn't interested in hearing his excuses. "It's not just blowing up at Dix," she told him. "It's not just the last ten minutes. We had this conversation only yesterday. Your head hasn't been screwed on right for weeks. You're late for meetings, you've missed two rendezvous out on ops, your baulked on the last weapon's heist-"

"It was too risky! You said yourself-" Alec defended.

But Max wouldn't let him interrupt her. "Your head's god-knows where half the time; the other half you're jumping down the throat of anyone who looks at you sideways; not to mention that you're slacking off on sentries-"

He pinned her with a glare. "Who says I'm slacking off on sentries?"

Max shook her head. "It doesn't matter. The fact is, you're becoming a problem, Alec. A problem I can't afford to have right now – not when I'm depending on you for the upcoming depot raids. I don't need to remind you how important this is, not to mention how dangerous. I need you to be sharp, focussed and on top of your game. What's more is that I need to know that you'll have my back."

A shiver of guilt ran through him. "I will Max-" he began.

"No," she said sharply. "From what I've seen these past couple of weeks, I don't really believe that. I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out just why you're distracted, why you're constantly on edge and why you're only a hair's breadth away from totally losing it and now I think I know."

Alec gave her a glare as if to say _dare I ask?_

Without missing a beat, she told him, "You're sexually frustrated and you need to get laid."

Alex couldn't help it. He snorted at her comment. Was she for real? "What, Max? Raggin' on me all the time not 'doing it' for ya anymore?"

"Alec-"

Alec shook his head. "I'm a soldier, Max. I don't let frustration distract me from my missions. You don't need to worry."

"You may be a soldier, but you're also a male. Don't be so quick to dismiss my theory. I've heard it happens sometimes - especially to Alphas."

"I'm not a slave to my biology, Max."

"What, just like I'm not a slave to my heat? What makes you so special?" she asked while eying him up. "Face it Alec, you're highly sexual, perhaps more so than the average transgenic. I heard rumours about how many girls you slept with when we worked at Jam Pony. And I know that you regularly frequented establishments that offered 'female companionship'. You wouldn't be getting as much action now that you're inside Terminal City and if I were a betting person I'd wager that not getting 'any' is getting the better of you."

There was no doubt in Alec's mind that Max was being ridiculous. There was no way he was going to get into this with her. Judging by the somewhat smug look on her face, he could tell there was no point in arguing, so he opted for a safer reaction and threw her an indifferent look. "Whatever you say, Max."

But Max wasn't buying it. "Go on then. Tell me you're not horny."

Alec scoffed. "I'm a male. I'm always horny."

Max nodded. "Exactly my point."

"So you're what… offering me pity sex?" he asked.

"Get off your high horse. Who said I'd be doing anything for you out of pity. These days I'm all about solutions, Alec. Solutions to problems. I don't have time for anything else. I have people in here close to dying every day. It seems quite obvious to me what you need. If your needs are met, then indirectly Terminal City's needs are met."

"And_ you're_ going to be the one to meet those needs?"

She shrugged. "It's the quickest and simplest way."

Alec threw her a look that asked _"The quickest?"_

She nodded. "The way I see it, five minutes in here, right now and problem solved."

Alec was insulted. "Five minutes?"

"If it's been as long as I think it has for you, then five minutes should be enough. We can go to ten," she said matter-of-factly while checking her watch. "I'm not due in the infirmary for another fifteen."

Alec winced. "What they say is true. Being leader of Terminal City really has turned you in to a cold hearted unfeeling bitch."

Max blanched at his words. "Why? Because I'm offering you exactly the same thing a C.O. at Manticore would offer you during a long mission? The way I remember it you didn't have a problem with the whole 'sex as duty' concept when you first walked into my cell back at Manticore."

Alec pointed an angry finger at her. "First of all, I've never had a C.O. personally offer to drop his pants and bend over before; and second, as you well know, nothing happened back at Manticore."

Max didn't blanch. "You know what I mean. I know Manticore C.O.'s took their units to brothels on long stay-aways. And you can't say that nothing would have happened if for some unfathomable reason I had decided to obey Renfro's orders."

Alec shook his head. "From the stories I had heard about you before we met, I knew before I had even stepped foot in your cell that you would never obey, so the whole 'sex as duty' thing was really a moot point," he told her.

It didn't matter to Max. "That doesn't change the current situation, Alec. I may not have been willing to have sex out of loyalty for Manticore, but when it comes down to doing what's best for Terminal City then it's a different story."

A part of him believed her. Just by watching her these last few months, watching all that she had sacrificed, he knew that there was very little Max would not do for Terminal City and the Transgenic cause. And because of that, he began to feel a little guilty. But did she really expect that her ploy would work? A quick roll in the hay and voila, all would be fixed?

Alec stood back, both hands in the back pockets of his jeans, and regarded her for a moment. It wasn't as if he had never thought about getting horizontal with Max. In fact he had probably thought about that a little too often for his own good. But in his mind it had been very different to what she was describing. He would have liked to imagine that being with her in 'that' way would be the result of something more than mere physical attraction. If he was being honest he'd acknowledge he'd hoped that one day she would see him as something other than a thorn in her side. Hopefully she would see him as someone she could count on, as someone interesting and caring in his own way, as someone with goals and, dare he say it, dreams for the future, as someone who could offer her a life of …. togetherness? As someone who was undoubtedly better that the others that had come before him.

But he also knew that if he continued behaving the way he had been lately, then there was no way that she would see like that. Was what she was offering really a solution?

She stood silent before him giving him some time to think about her proposal. The cold in the room was obviously getting to her, Alec thought, as he watched as she crossed her arms over her chest. There was no denying just how attractive she was. Perfectly toned, yet superbly curved in all the right places with full succulent lips and perfectly shaped hips. The primitive part of his brain couldn't help but view her as a dish, something to be devoured. That part of him thought that since she was offering herself up to him, he should just take her. But the more sensible part of him wasn't buying it.

Alec knew that in tough times, Max was quite capable of 'taking one for the team', so to speak. But that was likely to be something like giving up her digs temporarily or handing over her space heater to an pregnant transgenic. Having sex with him for Terminal City's sake, was something else entirely. And it was this realisation that made him incredibly angry all of a sudden.

Since when had she become the master manipulator? Was she proposing this ridiculous solution, knowing full well he would never take her up on it, just to humiliate him? Was that the punishment she had in mind for him for treating Dix so bad? Or was she doing this to show him just how fed up she was- a last attempt to get him to see just what she has to deal with on a daily basis - a way of guilting him into behaving? Maybe he should just take her up on her offer. Maybe it was time to turn the tables and have a power shift. If he played along, pretended that he was seriously considering it, she'd get scared - back off a bit - and then be forced to fess up that she was just toying with him all along.

"What about Logan? What about the love of your life, Max?" he asked with a sneer.

Max stiffened a little and looked at him in the eye. "This isn't about Logan and this has nothing to do with love. It's all about solutions to problems that will get results. Pure and simple."

Alec paused to take in her words. From her reaction he'd obviously struck a nerve, so he decided to play with it for a little while. "So if, let's say, Mole has a problem … say he has a little itch he needs scratching, a few scales that need rubbin', you gonna offer your services up to him too?"

"No."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because Mole and I don't enjoy the same kind of friendship that you and I do," she said matter-of-factly.

Alec's eyebrow shot up. "Oh, so you're offering to do this for me as a friend? Kind of a friends with benefits thing?" he tried to clarify.

"Yes," Max smiled slightly, glad that he was finally 'getting it'.

He frowned. "But I thought you just said it was a solution to a problem." Okay, so maybe he wasn't getting it.

"It is." Max sighed in annoyance and impatience. "Look I don't want you to over analyse this. We both know the truth of the situation; we know what will help; so just do it already so we can get back to work."

Alec was completely exasperated. "I don't believe you," he said in an incredulous tone. "You don't want me to _over analyse_ this? You don't want _me_ to over analyse this? It seems you've over analysed it enough already."

"Look we've spent more time standing here talking about it. We could have done it by now," she whined.

But Alec wasn't ready to let the issue go. "Why you, Max. Why are you offering me this? Why don't you just give me a bit of R and R and order me to go find someone, down on Oak Street. I mean, there are other women in Terminal City who'd be willing to perform this … um …. favour for me."

Once again, Max sighed. "Because it's supposed to be a solution to a problem, Alec. If I do as you say, and order you to go find someone who will help you with your little situation, then undoubtedly you'd screw it up. We'd end up with all sorts of emotional anguish and turmoil crashing through the command centre. Have you forgotten the trail of broken hearts and destruction you left at Jam Pony? There wouldn't be that problem if it's between you and me, because …. well because… I'm just not that into you. It wouldn't be about feelings and emotions. It would be purely mechanical. It wouldn't have the least little bit of an effect on me. But it would get rid of our current problem."

Alec was furious. Even when she is offering to sleep with him, she was insulting him. A screw up, that's all he'll ever be to her. Now he knew he was never going to prove her wrong in that regard. God, why wasn't anything simple when it comes to Max. Maybe this was the best punishment of all. He was damned if he slept with her and damned if he didn't. And how dare she think that he wouldn't have the least bit of an effect on her. That trail of broken hearts and destruction was the result of just how much of an effect he could have. Had Max really thought this through? Did she really think it would be all grunts and no groans with him? Now he was determined to show her that it wouldn't be like that.

Alec nodded. To Max his nod registered that he completely agreed with the practicality of the solution and that they should proceed. To Alec, his nod was confirmation of what he was about to do. He was about to prove, just how much of an effect he could have on her.

He stepped forward, coming to stand about a foot apart from her. Although he was within touching distance, he kept his hands at his sides.

"So how would this work," he asked her softly, but before she replied, he answered. "You'd take your bra off, I'd take my shirt off. We'd look at each other a little nervously, secretly admiring what was before us. We both work out. We're in good shape. You'd run your eyes over my hard sculptured chest. My gaze would linger over your soft curves. I'd scan your face taking in your eyes, your nose, your full lips. My gaze would make you nervous. You'd lick your lips then sweep your hair back behind your ears. Then maybe you'd reach for me or I would reach for you; tentatively at first; but after a few awkward moments we'd come together, flesh on flesh. We'd gasp at the sensation when our bodies meet; the warmth of skin on skin sending an electrical jolt down both our spines. And then we'd pause, a little uncertain as to what should happen next. Maybe a kiss? No. Not yet. It's too soon. I'd run my fingers through your hair. I'd notice how soft and silky it is, despite the lack of shampoo in Terminal City. I'd let it spill through my finger tips. The heat of my touch would make your scalp tingle. I'd take my time as I nuzzle your silken throat, then your chin and your ear. I'd cupped your head in my hands as I'd take the fleshy ear lobe in my mouth. My teeth would graze over your earrings. I'd bite down, then sooth the bite with my tongue. You'd squirm and I'd grip you tighter in my arms. You'd run your hands down my back feeling the vertebrae and muscles there and then you'd run them up my sides, across my flat hardened stomach and then up my front, to my pecs. I'd hiss when your fingers reach my nipples. I'd feather your arms from shoulder to fingers. You'd cup my cheek with your hand and I'd lean in to kiss your throat once more. You'd tilt your head back and I would suckle that pulse point on your neck, using my teeth to nip along your skin. I'd use my tongue to sooth it straight after and you'd press yourself into my chest because it would feel so good. We'd be rubbing against one another skin to skin. I'd follow that flush that has risen on your skin up to your face, placing small butterfly kisses along your chin to your eyes then your cheek. Then I'd take you closer still in my arms, bury my hands in the softness of your hair once more and brush my lips against yours in a whispered caress before using them to tug a little on your lower lip. I'd sweep my tongue across them before you'd open to let me in … and then we'd play tonsil hockey for a while before I lower you down onto this table here where we'd put it to good use for a full five minutes. Is that how it would work?"

Alec had watched Max intently during his little speech.

By the end of his little fantasy her eyelids were half closed. His accurate eyesight took in the dilation of her pupils, the goosebumps on her fore arms and the faint blush that had crept across her neck and shoulders. Her nipples stood clearly erect through her black cotton bra. His hearing detected the deepening of her breaths, his nostrils flared as a familiar aroma reached his senses and set his hairs on end. He had wanted to unnerve her and clearly he had, but for a split second Alec also thought that never before in his life had he felt more aroused.

"Is that how it would work, Max?" he asked a little breathlessly after she failed to answer him.

She still didn't answer. He could feel her sweet breath brush across his cheek as she continued to lock eyes with him. What he wouldn't give to know her thoughts just now. He searched the depths of her dark brown eyes for any indication that this was no longer a game. The air was thick with tension. Heat was coming off both of them in waves. It felt as if they were caught in some sort of an invisible electrical storm. Could she feel that?

Max licked her lips then swallowed hard. "Yeah, that's how it would," she whispered finally.

His little fantasy had obviously rattled them both far more than Alec would have imagined. Forgetting his anger towards her, for a split second Alec thought about reaching for her to put an end to all this awkwardness by beginning something new. God he wanted her, now more than ever, and despite what she would tell herself, her body was saying that she wanted him too. She was torture, pure and simple, in every possible way.

Max cleared her throat. "So... Should we get started then?" she asked.

The spell that had washed over them was broken with her words. She was back to being all business. The spark that Alec was sure he had detected was now gone from her eyes. In turn Alec shook himself out of his aroused stupor. As much as he wanted this, he knew it could never happen this way – not if there was to be any chance for him in the future.

He cocked his head to the side and gave her a cheeky grin. "No thanks. Somehow I just don't think the reality would live up to the fantasy. Not when you'd be doing it out of duty or some misguided loyalty to Terminal City and our cause."

He watched her for any outwardly signs of relief that he had rejected her offer and was a little curious when he didn't find any. Perhaps she had been honest and straight up and wasn't toying with him like he thought.

Maybe he had been a little too hard on her. Maybe she was trying to help him for his sake. He decided it was time to share a little honesty with her as well. "As a 'friend' I'd never let you do that to yourself, Max." And to prove just how caring he could be, he reached out and gently swept her hair back behind her ear.

Max threw him a small nervous smile.

Deciding that he had had enough "Max" for today, Alec began to make his way to the door. "And don't worry about me. You won't be seeing me blow up at anyone anymore. I clearly understand the seriousness of the problem. And I will take measures to address my behaviour that won't lead to any trails of broken hearts and destruction."

Max raised an eyebrow; not even having to ask just what he had in mind.

"I'll hit the gym. And I'll apologise to Dix. Properly this time," he told her.

Max nodded. "Okay," she whispered; her breath still a little too shaky to allow her to say anything more.

"Okay," he repeated back to her as he reached for the doorknob then stopped. He paused to look at her once more. She lifted her chin a little waiting. Then he shook his head and tutted.

"Ah Max," he sighed. "It could have been good," he said regretfully. "No. It could have been _great_," he added with a cheeky smile, before shaking his head and stepping through the door.

After he had gone, Max released a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. She smiled, then chuckled, then nodded her head. "It would have been better than great," she whispered to herself.

The end

Til next time

Sarah


End file.
